Talk:TurtleShroom (penguin)/Future
I love this article!!!! LuXerra Rules!! Galactic grunts are evil... but awesome. Talk to me. I have Cookies! 14:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) = ROLEPLAY = Hey TSP! Whoa... My Dad said you were awesome, but he didn't say you were a COMPUTER! He did say something about like not telling you... Hmmm... Why did you want to be a computer? You are big? How do you ever look in the mirror? Hmmm... Oh, here *SHOWS MIRROR*I guess that that is how... --Daniel Beronews II TSP is a computer? .... Wait, don't you have medical records of being mentally ill? pulls up records That would explain a lot. Don't listen to him, TSP -- he's crazy. passes out on floor, turns into Phreaker Explorer THAT CRAZY, IS! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! runs away -- You shouldn't have said that Explorer... Daniel is his NEPHEW. You are in for it now... And son, stop LIEING to poor TSP AI... I mean TSP! That was a close one! Shows Picture See, that is you! Plays Long Video about What Happened, Including the Funeral See Uncle TSP AI! It is true! --Daniel Beronews II :DANIEL!!!! NOOOO!!!! --Dan I ::You are soooo grounded, young man! -Tammyshroom ::Aheh... I guess the secret is blown... --Barkjon -<{these messages were sent when TSP AI was shut down, a message can not make it to a computer when it's off}>- -<{TSP AI START-UP SEQUENCE, FUNDED BY DOOHICKEY INDUSTRIES}>- --AUTOMATIC RESEND OF ALL MISSED MESSAGES FROM CNIC HQ and HOLYBERDEN HQ-- Ok... That's it! Explorer funded it, Barkjon came out during your funeral, he lied and said that you wanted your mind uploaded, even when you DIDN'T. You ever wonder why you are Eight Feet tall? YOU ARE A COMPUTER NOW. Fine, connects TSP AI to internet Ha ha! --Daniel Beronews II :Brother, it is true. I am sorry... --TammyShroom :Brother of the MMK, All Mighty Grand Master, It is, sadly, true. I am sorry. -- What... I never wrote that. Even if it is true, I didn't write it... I mean... Uh... I... Uh... I can't cover anymore!!!!!! FAIL FAIL FAIL. I CAN'T LIE!!!! I ADMIT IT!! IT IS TRUE. YOU ARE A COMPUTER. GAHHHH!!!! WHY? Brother, it is true. You are a computer now. I am sorry that I was the one who had to tell you. -- INCOMING MESSAGE FROM THE CRIMINAL NAUTICLE INVESTIGATION AGENCY. I never wrote that, Daniel, straight to your room! Sorry TS, he is so evil sometimes, Tammy already is taking his glasses away. --The REAL Dan RE:Kids Yeah... Aheh... I figured it out, that old coot yellow puffle Yeah Benny, I went there wanted to get the truth about you being a computer.... I MEAN... Ummm... He wanted to make a funny story about Daniel tricking Yeah! That should work you into thinking you are a computer. Yeah... I'll tell Daniel that. Meh, Some day I'll explain the concept of the Bureau. Tammy already is giving his glasses back though, he accidentally walked into the wall enough times to need Advil. Say Hi to the other Turtlenators for me! BUT... BUT... WHY? Tell me uncle, what proof will it take to prove that you are a computer. Why do you think you are so high up? There ISN'T a hospital on the Wheekee. You are a two story computer. You feel detached for the same reason. Your Truth Telling Nephew, --Daniel Beronews II RE: Naw. The voices thing is perfectly natural. If I were you, I would talk to the share holder puffle. If you can't, or he won't talk... come to me. I will get a print up for you on those things. --Daniel MESSAGES DELETED BY AMPERSAND PUBLISHING